I Need Your Love
by 700guns
Summary: A nobody, Kiba Inuzuka, wanted to marry the son of a powerful billionare, Naruto Uzumaki. But he couldn t because Naruto s father forbided him to do so, therefore Kiba made a promise. He promised that if he won 15 boxing matches without losing, Naruto would be his forever. It was hard for both of them especially with a powerful father who would do anything for him to lose. Yaoi


**Title**: I Need Your Love  
**Written by**: 700guns  
**Anime/Manga**: Naruto  
**Pairings:** Kiba x Naruto  
**Rated**: M  
**Genre**: Romance/Angst/Criminal

**Summary**: A nobody, Kiba Inuzuka, was in a relationship with the second son of a powerful billionare, Naruto Uzumaki. But he couldn´t marry him because his father forbided him to do so, therefore Kiba made a promise. He promised that if he won 15 boxing matches without losing, Naruto would be his forever. It was hard for both of them especially with a father who would do anything for him to lose. Yaoi

000-000**  
Chapter 1:**  
000-000

Between the flashing lights and roars of people around him. Only his aching bruised body and heartbeats were indifferent. His sight began fading as his body couldn´t keep up. He was loosing.

But he couldn´t lose. The lost was enormous.

His enemy towered him like a giant even though he himself was a tall person. He was incredibly fast but not as fast as him. His punches hit him like concrete blocks; every time he was punched he wanted to fall. It was that powerful.

Blood fell out in his lips as he continued to dodge every punch. But his body had already suffered enough. His brain was rebelling to give up, as his body wanted him to fall into the white floor. But his will power was stronger than steel, he will not fall…he will keep fighting until he wins.

A blond sat in front of the large boxing ring. He looked as if he wanted to cry but he kept his poker face on as lights from above illuminated the boxing ring. He sat beside his father, who's almost identical to him with lush blond locks and had blue eyes.

He hated everything. He hated boxing. Too much blood and too much pain as the crowd filled themselves with ecstasy from the bloods of the boxers. He wanted to end the match.

He watched as opponent completely destroyed the black haired boxer. Every punch made his body cripple from the impact. He thought that any second now the black haired boxer would fall and the match would end. He was in no condition for such incredibly opponent whom seemed haven´t even been scratched yet.

His breathing was a mess as he little by little backed away from the radius of his opponent. He felt for the first time that he would fall and be defeated. His body was giving up on him. He needed something fast. At least make his opponent fall first before him.

His eyes were starting to blur but he kept focusing at his opponent body movement; from his stance to the way he was punching, he could form some sort of technique. He mustn't hurry because one wrong step, everything would be over but he shouldn´t waste time either.

For a second he looked out of the ring and into the blond sitting near the boxing ring with his sad beautiful blue eyes. He knew that he was hurting inside; he didn´t wanted him to be sad, but he needed to do this. He made a commitment to Naruto´s father, Minato Uzumaki

He exhaled deeply as he looked at the blond for the last time. His vigor renewed, as was his focus because of the blond. His inner flare brightened again as his opponent kept on his offensive mode.

With a blink of an eye he suddenly dodged the incoming punch of his opponent as he suddenly gave him a quick jab on his chin before stepping away from him again.

His opponent was taken aback as he suddenly ran towards him that left him wide open. The black haired boxer suddenly took advantage of his opponent´s opening as he also ran towards him before lowering himself and giving him a powerful blow in the chest. It was so powerful that the opponent puked blood.

He was not finish yet; his opponent was still standing and clearly shock from the new found vigor of Kiba.

The black haired boxer sighted as he began to tighten his fist. He was going to win by knockout. His opponent's offensive was strong but his defensive was weaker than the average. He noticed that his opponent never even defended himself from his quick punches as if he didn´t learn how to. That was his weakness and Kiba was going to exploit it by punching him with both speed and attack at his weakness point, his face.

The black haired smirked as his opponent aggressively ran towards him. It was predictable. He began to stand in his stance as his larger opponent ran towards him. His heartbeat began racing. Adrenaline was pumping out all over his body like it was unlimited. Everything was focused at his arms, his opponent's face and the blond looking at him. If there was a god, he prayed that the blond wouldn´t be sad if he falls. He prayed…

As his opponent lowered his himself, the black haired boxer suddenly took everything he got and punched him at an alarming speed making his punch invisible to the naked eye.

Everyone widened their eyes as his opponent realized that he fell into the ground. He neither felt pain nor the punch his body just fell.

The black haired smirked as his arms began to shake from the aftershock of his technique. He smiled as he saw the smile of the blond. He was happy.

Everyone in the room roared with applause as the referee suddenly appeared from his side and took his hand before raising it; showing that he won.

_He won…_

000-000

"Fuck that hurts!" The black haired boxer spat as his nurse, Ino Yamanaka, focused in making sure that his injuries were taken care of. He was careless to say at least.

"Will you just shut up!" She angrily told the boxer as she purposely smacked him with a cotton ball in one of his open wounds that made him scream in pain.

"Jesus, who do you think is paying you?" He angrily replied. Ino just rolled her eyes.

"Your so careless you know that?" She made a comment as she carefully clean his injuries. His body was filled with bruises from the earlier match. He wasn´t weak or anything but every time bruises filled his body, he was becoming weaker. "Think about him" She continued as the boxer stared at the ceiling of the locker room. "Do you think he likes what your doing?"

He felt bad. He felt bad for…

"Kiba!" A blond with his watery eyes came flying through the door as he immediately went to the boxer before crying. "You idiot!" He cried as Ino stopped tending the boxer and gave the other blond a hug.

He couldn´t speak. Every time he fought in the ring, the blond always cried. He didn´t understand why he was boxing, it was promise to his father. It hurts him a lot.

"Naru," He whispered his name as he tried to reach the crying blond. "Babe, don´t cry," He said with his airy voice.

Naruto released himself from Ino´s hug as went into the side of the boxer as he continued to cry. He looked at the bruised face of the boxer as he proceeded to look at his thrashed body. He hated what the boxer was doing. He was wasting his body. He hoped every night that the boxer would survive in one piece. Match after match his body was taken into beating.

"P-Please stop this," He begged him. "I don´t like what you´re doing and…" He whimpered. The boxer can only just gently grip the golden locks of his beautiful boyfriend and smiled as confidently as possible even though it hurted as hell.

"Kiss me," He told the blond as the blond became enraged what he said and gave him a smack at his abdomen that made the boxer cuss in pain. "Mother fucker!"

Ino just smirked in the background as Naruto cleaned his tears away and rolled his eyes.

"You´re so full of it!" He said as Kiba just sighted. He thought at least the blond would give him a simple kiss as a congratulatory prize.

"Not even a kiss," The boxer wandered as Ino resumed tending his wounds as the other blond began helping her.

"No. You´re such an idiot! Why the heck you thrash your body so careless!" He exclaimed as Ino just nodded quietly in agreement. Both his boyfriend and nurse called him an idiot. What a great way to say congratulation. "Are you trying to kill yourself?" He asked.

"Atleast give a kiss for winning," The boxer replied as the blond slapped the abdomen of the boxer again for even thinking such trivial thing. "Ouch! Will you stop slapping my abs!"

"No, you deserved it" Naruto smirked as the door suddenly opened and a red haired guy wearing a really expensive suit came into the room as two men behind followed him that were built like they were fighting machines.

"Hey, Naruto and…" He paused. "_Future brother-in-law_" He smiled as The blond blushed and the boxer smirked.

"Kyuubi!" He screamed as he covered his face from embarrassment. "What are you doing here?" The blond asked as his red haired brother lit up a Cuban cigar before smoking it.

"I was just in the neighborhood and I heard my man, Kiba , won against again." He smiled as he smoked his cigar again. "I just want to congratulate him, seriously!" He smiled as he quickly threw his unfinished cigar in the ground and chuckled a bit. "I don´t get father. He still refuses you even though you took a beating already, if I was him I would gladly give Naruto permission to marry you."

"Kyuubi!" Naruto blushed again as the boxer chuckled slightly.

"Now now, Naru" He playfully warned the blond as he signaled the two men to open the door. "It doesn´t like that I know what you and Kiba are doing when you two alone," He giggled as the blond was dying from embarrassment. "Well, I´m going now and Naru" He paused once again. "Father is calling you," And he left without anymore things to say.

Naruto just looked at the boxer; disappointed to know that his father was leaving already. He was a busy man of course and money was not falling around in trees.

"You´re leaving already?" The boxer who laid in the bench frowned as the other blond tending his wounds looked at Naruto.

"Yeah," He sadly smiled. "I guess good night," He smiled once again as he leaned down and gave the bruised boxer a light kiss in his lips. "I love you," He told with a sad tone. It was so painful to see the blond who loved so much was such sadness. If things were different, maybe they would be both happy.

"I love you, babe" He told the blond as he touched the porcelein face of the blond as he wiped the tears that fell from his woundless face. "Forever,"

The blond smile once again as he stood up and gave the boxer and his nurse gesture of goodbye bye before he left the room.

"Damn, you two are cheesy as hell!" She joked.

"Just do your damn job woman!" He whined as sighted. "Like what I´m paying for you to do!" He felt a stung coming from one of his open wounds as the annoyed Ino became pissed at him.

"Ouch!"

000-000

**A/N**: Nothing to say but love and happiness! XD


End file.
